It is known to arrange gaming machines so that players can participate in group games. Such a group game is common to a plurality of gaming machines typically arranged in a bank next to one another. One or more of the players may trigger the group game. The group game may be played on a common display, typically a large screen video display, arranged above the gaming machines.
There is a need for an alternative technique that can be used in the display of a group game.